Cosplay Love
by Full Moon-nya
Summary: Eren se despierta con una extraña vestimenta lo cual no le gusta mucho, pero tampoco le disgustará como Rivaille aprovecha el traje...o más bien, donde está el traje./one-shot Riren, con lemmon


Lo prometido es deuda, aquí mi nuevo one-shot :3

Declaimer: Ni Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.

**Advertencia:**

**1) Contiene Lemmon, o escenas de sexo**

**2) Es BL, boy love, yaoi o chico x chico, si no te gusta no lo leas.**

Bueno, pasen a leer este no tan romántico fics sobre cosplay.

-3-

Cosplay Love

Un cantarín sonido llenaba sus oídos, un poco de luz se colaba por las cortinas haciendo que abriera los ojos perezosamente, una fría mañana esperaba, al intentar incorporarse una molestia en la parte baja de su espalda ocasionó que recordara lo que paso, como resultado un rojo adornó sus mejillas; palmeó sus mejillas y con una nueva energía se incorporo completamente sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

Checó a su alrededor notando que su compañero no se encontraba en la habitación, le restó importancia y se levantó haciendo que parte de la sabana callera, se dirigió con pasos pesados fueras de la habitación cuando captó que algo raro vestía su cuerpo, al bajar la mirada su impulso por la sorpresa fue correr al espejo que estaba más cerca. No podía creer lo que veía, llevaba nada más ni nada menos que un traje de maid bastante atrevido, constaba de una falda negra abombada corta hasta más arriba que la mitad del muslo, por instinto la alzó notando una atrevida panty femenina; no tenía una camisa sino un delantal corto y para matar su dignidad unas medias negras-transparentes hasta la mitad del muslo.

Intentó pensar a ver si recordaba si se la puso el o cuando se la puso, pero solo aumentaba su confusión, entre más pensaba las cosas, menos encajaban en su cabeza...Hasta que un pequeño "clic" dejo claro que encontró la respuesta a su pregunta, esto no podía se obra de nadie más que de "él".

Se dirigió a toda prisa a la sala principal, al llegar se encontró al culpable sentado tomando té muy tranquilo mientras leía un libro, su cabello negro estaba bien peinado dejando claro que llevaba un buen tiempo despierto.

-¡Usted fue quien me puso esto! ¿¡Verdad!?-Por la vergüenza y el enojo había alzado la vos.

Grave error. De un momento a otro el libro que mantenía el pelinegro en sus manos se encontraba estampado en la cara del ruidoso menor.

-No grites mocoso-Su ceño se frunció y una venita sobresalió de su frente, suspiro volviendo a la calma y respondió-Así es, fui yo, _Eren_-Ante el tono usado en la pronunciación de su nombre una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina dorsal.

-P-pero ¿Por qué?-

Ante su pregunta el otro solo se limito a terminar el té que estaba tomando para después levantarse de su asiento y avanzar hacia el más joven clavando su mirada en este.

-Te queda bien ¿De qué te quejas?- Sabía bien de que se quejaba, pero le restó importancia.

Cuando quedaron frente a frente Eren no pudo evitar apartar la mirada, aquellos ojos penetrantes y serios que le examinaban parecía que pudiera ver a través de su ropa, ante este pensamiento recordó el atuendito que llevaba puesto haciendo que la vergüenza se instalara en sus mejillas; intentó taparse un poco con la poca tela que había a pesar de lo imposible que era.

Una vez que el pelinegro termino de analizar el cuerpo y atuendo del menor con la mirada, se concentró en su cara, estaba roja por la vergüenza, intentaba fallidamente taparse, parecía que saldría corriendo en cualquier momento; ante este pensamiento lo haló y empujo sobre la mesa sosteniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza y se lanzó a su cuello lamiéndolo y dejando chupetones en el. Su mano libre acariciaba los pezones del chico por sobre la tela del delantal.

-N-no Rivaille, este no es lugar para esto-Sus intentos de liberarse eran inútiles; a pesar de que el pelinegro era más bajo su fuerza era mayor.

-Te eh dicho que me llames por mi nombre.

-¿Su nombre?

Liberó la mano que mantenía en el pecho del menor para alzar la falda del menor y colarse por la pequeña prenda jugueteando con su miembro ya erecto y masturbándolo haciendo que pequeños gemidos se escaparan de su boca.

-L-levi...ah...-Obedeciendo su pedido, su nombre entre gemidos se escapo de los labios del menor.

Cuando estuvo a punto de venirse detuvo la masturbación con la intención de torturarlo, en seguida recibió la mirada suplicante por parte del menor, pero sabiendo de quien se trataba, estas suplicas solo hacía que sus ganas de torturarlo aumentaran.

El pelinegro hizo que Eren se girara de forma brusca quedando boca abajo apoyado en sus rodillas dejando libre la vista. Eren sintió como los dedos de Levi entraban y salían de su cavidad lubricando con algo viscoso, pequeños gemidos volvieron a salir de su boca.

Después de asegurarse de que estaba suficientemente lubricado le indicó para que bajara un poco la cintura. Bajo su cierre dejando al descubierto su también excitado miembro para después penetrar al menor lentamente. Después de un momento empezó a moverse en un rápido vaivén, el sonido de sus pieles chocarse se mezclaba con los gemidos de Eren y los pequeños gruñidos placenteros de Levi; cualquier pensamiento coherentes había desaparecido dando paso al placer.

-Ahh...M-me vengo... ¡L-Levi!

Y tras esto los dos llegaron al clímax exclamando el nombre del otro. Eren cansado se dejo caer sobre la mesa, Levi salió de él para después cargarlo dirigiéndose al baño. Después de una ducha, lo dos ya estaban refrescado y volvieron a la cama para descansar, Eren se había quitado el traje de maid y, después de todo, era su día libre y tenían todo el día para probar nuevos trajes en sus travesuras.

-3-

Ah~ Si que costo escribir esto, tal como notaron soy una completa novata en el lemmon Pero bueno, es necesario practicar para lo que viene */¡/* ¿Y qué mejor forma de practicar que con cosplays? */¬/*

Sobre eso de "llamame por mi nombre" Se bien que Rivaille y Levi es lo mismo, pero como este desgr...digo, personaje no tiene apellido le puse que se llamaba "Levi Rivaille" para agregar esta escenita, si, lo se, algo estúpido, pero bueno, solo es en este one-shot

Esta vez no pondré Spoiler porque no estoy segura de cuál será mi próximo fics Riren n.n

Bueno~ Ahora mi pregunta preguntona: ¿Merezco un estúpido y sensualoso review? QwQ

Hasta la proxima~


End file.
